The Incident
by whackie
Summary: After Slughorn's party and having too many, something happens that changes how Hermione and Draco portray each other. Will they try to understand the connection they have or just put it on the shelf and simply forget about it. Or maybe nothing is gonna change at all? 6th year


Rated M for the language in the forthcoming chapters and some adult themes, so do not read if you're under the restricted age.

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all folks ㅠ.ㅠ**

/

That's something preposterous. Impossible. Completely bonkers and I refuse to believe it even happend. I want to erase it all from my memory yet no matter what I do, every time I close my eyes I get flashbacks from that night. How I wish I could just forget about it like a normal person waking up with a hangover the next day. Guess I'm this lucky girl to remember every little thing while drunk. Or maybe I weren't as drunk as I thought I were. But again, I don't really have a lot of experience with alcohol so who am I to say otherwise. Doesn't matter.

So what. It happened. People make mistakes. It's not a big deal, if you won't make it out to be. It's in the past and no one needs to know about it. _I, _for sure, _will not_ be caught dead saying those words out loud to any living being on this planet. And I can be sure as hell he won't say anything either. His father would kill him, if he ever found out, I bet. But...

Why I can still feel it. This thrumming inside me sending almost electric shocks down my spine and making blood in my veins reaching the highest possible temperatures whenever I see him.

I should hate him for what he's done to me throughout all those years. He was rude to me, called me names, bullied me every chance he got. There were times when it felt as if he was seeking me out on purpose, just to hurt me with his words, his actions. And he took pleasure in it. Mudblood. Because of that. Because that's what I am to him. What I always were and what I'll always be.

Yet..

That's not what you do to people you hate, right? That's not how it works. At least in my world. But by my own words.. does it mean that I don't actually hate him? No one would have it against me, if I hated him. I'd rather think it is hate that I feel for him. Nevertheless, now I finally understand that it's not. The question is why. Why? I don't know and I hate not knowing the answer to all of that.

I hate this whole situation. Especially since I can see it in his eyes, when he stares at me for this brief moment in the corridor or the Great Hall. It is a reminder that it was real and it had a place and time and it's not just my imagination playing tricks on me after having too many butter beers or a dream fabricated by my subconcious to torture me. And I can feel it when we fight with each other. Not that we've done much of it this year actually. Well, after _the _incident I see him everywhere so we're back at square one, I guess. For the outlookers it must seem as any other fight we've had before but I know better. And he knows it too. He looks as if nothing ever happened, as if it never existed, this moment.. But then for a brief second when their eyes meet he gives me a subtle sign with his gaze, that the situation has changed. That everything is different.

Or maybe I read too much into it? It's not like I'm a specialist of his character. I don't know him like a friend does. I only know him as my enemy. And now as this.. What do you even call it? No. I don't want to call it anything. I want to burry it in the past where it belongs. With time, I will feel normal again. My body will forget the heat his body emitted. His warm skin. The taste.. of it.. and his lips.. his blonde hair, almost silver in the moonlight basking us in its glory when my fingers kept attacking his scalp trying to bring him closer to me. His strong muscles when he caged me inside his arms. His eyes as they looked into mine, those piercing grey eyes with a bit of blue hidden around the pupil.. so dark with desire, completely wild. His breath, so hot against my lips. Him breathing me in as he- NO!

Shut up brain! It's time to stop sitting around and thinking about it. It's not gonna help me in any way. I just need to block this thought and those feelings. It was much easier when they weren't there. Ugh.. Or at least when they weren't as strong and I just assumed its pure hate directed at this bigoted moron.

Doesn't matter. Life goes on. I've got assigments to do, library to visit and I definitely _do not _have time to spare on some insignificant and pointless contemplation about Draco bloody Malfoy and the fact that we slept together.

/

**a/n: **just an idea that can be turned into somethingchapter story. let me know if it's worth looking into it and trying to make it into something more. see yaa •~•


End file.
